


Family 2: Zhang, p.4

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Home sweet home [7]
Category: EXO (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Family 2: Zhang, p.4

— Ты тоже считаешь, что мне не стоило этого делать?

Чжентин валяется поперёк кровати, свесив ноги, а голову устроив на животе Сюйкуня.

— Я правда не ожидал, что всё выйдет... так. Ты бы слышал, как ругался Чунмён — никогда, кажется, не видел его таким. Конечно, он на меня не кричал, но, пожалуй, только потому, что был скорее расстроен, чем зол. Они ещё и с отцом из-за меня чуть не поругались... Этого я бы себе точно не простил. Нас один раз и так уже...

Чжентин вздыхает и обрывает себя, когда Сюйкунь запускает пальцы в его волосы и принимается успокаивающе перебирать пряди.

— Чунмён-гэ не такой. И он вас не бросит, ты не должен так думать.

— Я знаю. Но сам посуди, у него нет перед нами никаких обязательств.

Чжентин ойкает, когда Сюйкунь спихивает его с себя, но уже в следующую секунду краснеет, потому что тот нависает над ним, хитро улыбаясь и заглядывая в глаза.

— В таком случае, между нами тоже нет никаких обязательств.

— Это другое! — пылко возражает было Чжентин, но быстро затихает под чужим взглядом.

— Бред, — фыркает Сюйкунь, — это то же самое.

Наверное, не совсем правильно сравнивать отношения, которым всего месяц, с теми, что пережили уже четыре года, но рациональное зерно в словах Сюйкуня все же есть.

— Как ты думаешь, он сильно на меня злится?

— Кто, Чунмён?

— Чунмён. И Кай-гэ. И Сехун.

Чжентин закусывает губу и шмыгает носом, и Сюйкунь невесомо целует его в щеку.

— Прекрати брать всё на себя. Сехун с Каем взрослые люди и способны сами отвечать за последствия своих поступков. 

Чжентин притягивает его к себе и благодарно утыкается в плечо. Он не знает, как так выходит, что этот человек всегда способен найти нужные слова и заставить его чувствовать себя лучше. Иногда ему не верится, что они вместе всего месяц: такое чувство, что он знает Сюйкуня всю жизнь — настолько естественным кажется просто быть рядом с ним. Хотя у него самого вряд ли хватило бы смелости первым подойти к парню, который неизменно притягивал к себе его взгляд каждый раз, когда они пересекались в коридоре. Хотя Сюйкунь приковывал к себе внимание в буквальном смысле всех: даже в своей группе Чжентин слышал постоянные разговоры о том, какой «Кунь-гэ» прекрасный, заботливый и расчудесный, и даже неимоверное количество пассий, которые, судя по всем этим слухам, были у Сюйкуня, этих девушек не смущало. И каково же было удивление Чжентина, когда он обнаружил, насколько этот парень на самом деле не соответствует сложившемуся вокруг него образу опытного сердцееда.

— Кунь? — зовёт он, чуть отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— М?

— А когда ты в первый раз подошёл ко мне в академии и предложил угостить кофе взамен того, что я разлил, ты был готов отвечать за последствия?

Сюйкунь смеётся и подпирает голову рукой, разворачиваясь к нему.

— Именно это я и сделал, разве нет? Ты ведь пролил его, потому что пялился на меня.

— Цай Сюйкунь! — Чжентин в возмущении садится на постели и хватает подвернувшуюся под руку подушку, намереваясь стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с чужого лица. — Не бери на себя слишком много, ага? А кто целую неделю потом ещё не мог собраться с духом, чтобы меня поцеловать?

— Эй! — возмущается в ответ Сюйкунь. — А что тебе самому мешало?

Чжентин открывает было рот, но тут же закрывает, не найдя, что возразить. Не может же он признаться, что он тогда-то едва не умер от волнения, а если бы он попытался сделать первый шаг сам, это затянулось бы не то что на одну неделю, а на все две.

Но он все равно дуется и отворачивается, демонстрируя вселенскую обиду, потому что знает, что через одну... две... три...

— Ну ТинТин, ну не будь таким вредным!

... через три секунды его крепко обхватывают поперёк талии, роняя на себя, и он довольно улыбается в подушку так, чтобы Сюйкунь не заметил.

— И всё-таки, — снова вспоминает он, и улыбка медленно исчезает с его лица. — Ты бы видел Кая, когда он узнал. Он дал нам такую разминку, что даже я с места весь день сдвинуться не мог.

Сюйкунь тихо смеется и разглаживает морщинку у него на лбу.

— Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

Чжентину хочется впитать в себя чужую уверенность насколько только возможно, до последней капли. Он прижимается к Сюйкуню ближе и оставляет на его губах порывистый поцелуй.

— Оставайся сегодня у нас? Нам все равно в академию только к обеду.

Сюйкунь раздумывает несколько секунд, но Чжентин знает, что тот согласится: слишком давно они не оставались вот так вдвоём.

— Хорошо. Только дай мне позвонить отцу, если не хочешь, чтобы мне устроили взбучку.

— Вот ещё. Это только моя прерогатива, — ворчит он, а Сюйкунь смеётся в ответ и треплет его по волосам.

— Будешь есть? Я пойду посмотрю, что сегодня на ужин, — предлагает Чжентин и, с трудом встав с кровати, сбегает вниз. — Паааап? Покормите нас? Мы голодные!

Иногда он задается вопросом, догадываются ли отец с Чунмёном об их с Сюйкунем отношениях, но надеется, что всё-таки нет: он пока не готов им признаться. И не он один: Чжентин более чем уверен, что отец Сюйкуня, судя по тому, что он о нем слышал, будет не сильно рад. Так что пока ему достаточно того, что он рассказал обо всем Сехуну.

Сехун. Чжентин вздыхает и думает, что стоит написать другу и хотя бы извиниться: они ведь так и не поговорили толком до его отъезда. 

Чунмён с отцом что-то обсуждают в гостиной — до кухни долетают обрывки разговора и периодический смех, и Чжентин понемногу расслабляется. Скорее всего, Сюйкунь прав и он переживает на пустом месте. Дома всё кажется спокойным и привычным, а Кай-гэ с Сехуном, ну... Наверняка они тоже во всем разберутся. Возможно даже и у этих двоих всё сложится хорошо, кто знает.

Чжентин улыбается и ставит разогревать ужин. В конце концов, не может же всё всегда быть идеально, правда? Но они со всем справятся, Чжентин в этом не сомневается.  
Даже не так — он в этом уверен.


End file.
